A speaker includes voice coils and a vibration plate interposed between magnets. The speaker generates sound when the vibration plate is vibrated in conjunction with movements of the voice coils.
A flat panel type speaker includes flat panel type voice coils and magnets disposed on both sides of the flat panel type voice coils at a specific interval. The flat panel type speaker forms a frequency by generating organic electromagnetic force in accordance with Flemming's left-hand law and Lorenz's principle, and the frequency vibrates a vibration plate so that the frequency reappears in the form of sound.
The voice coil is wound or print-patterned on a single side or both sides of a plate type coil base in an elliptical form, thus forming the voice coil plate.
The vibration plate is attached to the top of the voice coil plates in a length direction. Sound is generated when the vibration plate is vibrated in conjunction with a movement of the voice coil plate.
Furthermore, the voice coils formed in the voice coil plates are bonded to both terminals of a base frame that has + and − lead wires form an external appearance, thereby forming a circuit.
In the conventional voice coil plates, however, a contact area between the voice coil plates and the vibration plate is small because the voice coils are adhered to the vibration plate in an upright state. As a result, the transfer of vibration energy is limited.
Furthermore, the voice coil plate can be moved up and down because the lead wires formed in the voice coil plates are bonded to the base frame, but there is a problem in that the bonding between the lead wires and the base frame is broken because the base frame is fixed.
Furthermore, the lead wires of the voice coil plates are coupled with the terminals of the base frame by using a soldering method in a process, but this method is problematic in that it degrades the quality of a speaker.